shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Transforming Furikake Gohan
|othername = Morphing Furikake RiceFood Wars: Shokugeki no Soma vol. 1, page 85. |chef = Sōma Yukihira |primary ingredient = Egg |cuisine type = Japanese |dish type = Furikake Gohan |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 2 |anime = Episode 2 }} Transforming Furikake Gohan is a dish made by Sōma Yukihira for Erina Nakiri during his enrollment test at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. It is Restaurant Yukihira's 8th dish in the secret menu. Description An original take on the classical Furikake Gohan, the Yukihira style uses eggs coated by a golden coating using chilled chicken broth to create a golden jewel from the simplest ingredients. Recipe *'Furikake' **'Nikogori' ***'Chicken Wings' ***'Bonito Stock' ***'Ginger' ***'Onion' ***'Sake' ***'Mirin' ***'Sugar' ***'Light Soy Sauce' ***'Salt' ***'Broth' **'Eggs' *'Scallion' *'White' Rice Practical RecipeFood Wars: Shokugeki no Soma Vol. 1, page 130 Here's how to make "Morphing" Furikake Rice, with added chicken! #Heat sesame oil in frying pan and sauté chicken wings until golden brown on both sides. #Put items from (1) and (A) into a pot and turn on high until it boils. Skim scum off top, reduce heat to low, and simmer until broth level is reduced by half. #Pour broth into a container to cool. Once cooled, place in refrigerator to chill and harden. Debone chicken wings and cut into strips. #Make the egg curds. Crack eggs into bowl, add (B), and whisk. Pour into frying pan on low heat, stirring rapidly to create the curds. Once done, move to plate. #Once (3) hardens, remove from container and cut aspic into 1cm x 1cm squares. #Pour aspic, egg curds, and chicken strips over hot rice. Sprinkle with diced spring onion and enjoy! Real Facts Furikake is a dry Japanese condiment meant to be sprinkled on top of rice. It typically consists of a mixture of dried and ground fish, sesame seeds, chopped seaweed, sugar, salt, and monosodium glutamate. Other flavorful ingredients such as katsuobushi (sometimes indicated on the package as bonito), or okaka (bonito flakes moistened with soy sauce and dried again), freeze-dried salmon particles, shiso, egg, powdered miso, vegetables, including kimchi, etc., are often added to the mix. Furikake is often brightly colored and flaky. It can have a slight fish or seafood flavoring, and is sometimes spicy. It can be used in Japanese cooking for pickling foods and for rice balls (onigiri). Since 2003, furikake has increasingly gained acceptance in the US (particularly in Hawaii and the West Coast) as a seasoning for baked or fried fish, raw fish salads and snack foods such as furikake party mix. Outside Japan, Furikake can be found in most Asian groceries (near the katsuobushi) or in the ethnic food aisle of some major supermarkets.Wikipedia's article about Furikake Gallery Transforming Furikake without Rice.png|Transforming Furikake without Rice Chicken Nikogori Bouncing.gif|Chicken Nikogori Melting Chicken Nikogori.gif|Chicken Nikogori melting on the rice Transforming Furikake Shining.gif|Transforming Furikake Gohan Sparkling Furikake_Gohan_recipe_manga.png|The recipe and process explained in the manga. (Volume 1's extra) References es:Furikake Gohan Category:Dishes Category:Sōma Yukihira Dishes Category:Yukihira Style Dishes Category:Egg Dishes Category:Main Course Category:Meat Dishes Category:Japanese Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Rice Dishes